


ghost boy

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Halloween, Light Smut, M/M, dan is a ghost isn't that fun, i wrote this for halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Phil's house just might be haunted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghost boy

"Phil's house might just possibly be haunted."

~|~

The home was relatively young for a haunted house. But the stairs were steep and slippery on a cold winter morning, and the floor was hard. 

He died instantly, painless.

Phil Lester moved in a few months later. The house was cold, dark. He set up his WiFi router, changed the password (What's the host club's favourite drink?), pulled out the futon, and logged into Netflix. Watching Haikyuu, he slowly began to fall asleep.

At least, until his desk lamp went out.

And then came back on, as if nothing had happened. It flickered for a few seconds, before returning to normal. 

Phil let out a deep sigh. The last thing he needed in his new flat was faulty wiring. 

He was 28 for God's sake, living alone for the first time. Of course he was nervous. The wiring was corrupted, that's all.

It couldn't be ghosts. 

Ghosts aren't real.

At least that's what Phil told himself as he forced himself to focus on the anime.

But it wasn't faulty wiring. That much was proven when a soft voice whispered in his ear.

"What's the wifi password?" 

"What-" Phil fell of the sofa bed.

The room was pitch black, accept where it stood. There, the room was bright as midday in summer. 

His hair was dark brown, his shirt red and white (And high school musical?). He smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"WiFi password." He glared when Phil didn't respond. "Come on, I haven't been on tumblr in ages."

"Oh," Phil swallowed, hard. "It's ourange juice."

The ghost chuckled. "I should have known."

He started to fade before saying "thank you" quietly, a smile hinted on his lips.

~|~

Phil saw the ghost a few more times over the following months. Dan was usually sitting on his couch, flipping through Netflix, or scrolling through Twitter in the kitchen. 

Phil ignored him most of the time, had seen enough horror movies to not piss Dan off. Soon, Dan became a daily part of his life.

Phil almost made him tea one morning. 

So when Dan appeared beside Phil at two in the morning as he watched Attack on Titan, Phil thought nothing of it.

And when Dan rested his head on Phil's lap, it was the weight, the solidness of him, that shocked him most.

Phil tried to not think of it, tried to focus on how soft Dan's hair was underneath his finger tips, focus on the blood filling the screen.

He'd rather watch Eren's mum die for the hundred millionth time then focus on the blood filling his dick.

Phil may have pushed the thought to the back of his mind, but he couldn't control Dan the Friendly Ghost.

Dan noticed.

"You're email password is gaylion?" His words shocked Phil.

"Wha- How do you know that?"

"You'd be surprised the things you see as a ghost."

"Oh,"

"So you're gay?"

"Bisexual."

"Same, or I was. It's all very complicated now." Dan flickered under Phil's touch. "I'm not sure how much longer I can stay like this, to be honest."

"Solid?"

He nodded, cheek brushing Phil's hard on. "It takes a lot of energy."

He flickered again, before becoming transparent. "I'll be back later, Phil." His voice was soft, like spring wind.

Phil whispered a 'goodbye' back. Although the room was empty, not a ghost insight, Phil could was sworn he heard Dan say it back.

~|~

It was a week before Dan was solid again. He and Phil snuggled on the couch, watching Great British Bake Off.

Dan gripped Phil's hand, fiddling absent-mindedly with his fingers. They were silent for the most part.

At least until Dan opened his mouth.

"Can a ghost have sex?"

Phil spat out his Ribena. It tickled his nose; stung his throat.

"Sorry," Dan blushed and dropped Phil's hand into his lap. "Just wondering."

"No- it's, ah, fine." Phil lightly traced circles on Dan's thigh. "Why?"

Dan shrugged, blushed harder. "Just curious."

"Sure you are,"

"Oh, shut up."

"Okay," and maybe kissing a ghost wasn't his smartest idea to date but Phil didn't really care, not when Dan's cold hands gripped his hair. Dan disappeared for a second, reappearing on Phil's lap. He pushed Phil back by the shoulders into the couch, grinding lightly.

Phil's breath caught in his lungs as Dan kissed him again. His fingers tightened around Dan's waist, tangling up in the cotton.

They bumped heads, knocked elbows and knees and night. Phil fell while trying to pull his jeans off, causing laughter to fall from Dan's lips. 

Dan had been dead for months, but he had never felt more alive. As he smiled into Phil's neck, his skin glistened and glowed. He bit back moans as he clawed Phil's back, leaving jagged cuts in the boy's back. 

When he climaxed, Dan disappeared. A few moments later, he reappeared. His cheeks where flushed, neck covered in purple and red blossoms.

Phil grinned from his spot on the bed.

"Love you, Phil."

"Love you, too. My little ghost."


End file.
